You've Never Had Sushi?
by DuwangChew
Summary: Akko learns that Sucy and Lotte have never tried the wonder that is sushi. She decides that she need to rectify that. Immediately. (Originally uploaded on AO3)


"WHAT!?," Akko exclaimed loudly, pounding the cafeteria table as she stood up. "You're telling me that you two have never had sushi!?" Akko stared at her teammates in utter disbelief, only becoming more dumbfounded as both Sucy and Lotte shook their heads no. Akko sat down with a huff, crossing her arms. "That's not right! Sushi is the absolute best! Well, aside from pickled plums that is!" Lotte and Sucy shared a look, knowing that somehow this was gonna lead to one of Akko's signature antics. Trying to head off any trouble at the pass, Lotte decided she'd try to explain herself.

"Sushi just isn't popular where I come from Akko. I've never really had the chance to try it." Lotte sighed internally when she saw that the explanation only fired up Akko more.

"I just think it's kinda nasty." Sucy said. Ignoring Akko's gasp of absolute terror, Sucy continued, "I've never liked raw fish dishes."

"But that's the best part!" Akko retorted almost immediately. "There are all kinds of Sushi! Some are even cooked!" Coming to what she thought was an important decision, Akko stood up again, a triumphant Smile on her face. Slamming a foot down on the table, and raising a fist in the air, the young witch in training declared, "Then it's decided! As of today, you two are going to try the best, most authentic sushi anyone has ever eaten! Like it's come straight from Japan!"

"MISS KAGARI!," Akko shrunk back at the angry yell. Professor Finneran glared at her from the balcony overlooking the cafeteria, most unpleased "No feet on the table! And surely you can do to use your inside voice."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Akko turned to face her professor. "Sorry Finneran Sensei." she said quietly. Seemingly satisfied with Akko's apology, Finneran continued on her way. As the teacher retreated, Akko turned back to face her friends, her excitement back full force.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The Japanese girl said, gathering her things. Sucy and Lotte shared another confused look, not really following their excitable friend's logic.

"Go where?" Sucy questioned cautiously. Akko's grin only widened.

"To the fish market of course! How else am I supposed to get fresh ingredients?"

* * *

While the trip to the market had been simple, and relatively quick, the trip back was an arduous task. While even Sucy would admit that picking out the different needed fish and seafood was quite fun, lugging their purchases back sure wasn't. Akko grunted under the weight of the bags she was carrying as the three red teammates made their way to the magical culinary room.

"Geez Akko," Sucy complained, struggling with a bag of her own. "Why the heck did you get so much?" she readjusted her grip on her bag, allowing her to glare at Akko more easily.

"Hehehe, yeah sorry. I kinda went overboard getting things. I forgot just how heavy fish could be."

After what seemed like forever, the three friends reached their destination, setting down the bags of assorted ingredients down on one of the prep stations.

"Explain to me again why we couldn't just magic to carry the bags?" Sucy asked, still a little miffed.

"Because I don't want the magic to ruin the flavors!" Akko answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Akko, I don't think that's possible." Lotte began. "Besides, how else are you going to prepare the sushi?"

Akko chuckled at this, as if she were a master answering the obvious question of an eager student. "By hand of course! What kind of self respecting chef prepares food with magic?"

"Any witch worth her weight in salt," Sucy retorted. Akko huffed at this.

"Hmph! I'll show you! My hand prepared sushi will be unbeatable! Sit back and prepare to be amazed" and with that, Akko rolled up her sleeves, washed her hands and went to work. Her two friends were almost entranced with how deftly Akko moved about the small kitchen space. Every turn, every move of the hand, every wing of the arm was calculated and precise, far different than the demeanor Sucy and Lotte had come to expect. It seemed as if none of Akko's trademark clumsiness was on display as she whirled around the kitchen. Sucy and Lotte sat across the counter on some stools they brought over, watching their hyper friend work. Time seemed to fly by as Akko worked, as it wasn't long before she was announcing that she was finished.

"Done!" Akko said, wiping her brow with her forearm. Beaming at her best friends, Akko eagerly explained "Alright! I've prepared you each a specific plate catered to what I believe will fit your tastes. For example, Sucy your's doesn't have any raw sushi." With a flourish Akko set two down two covered plates. "Miss Yanson, Miss Manbavaran, are you prepared for the meal of your lives?" Lotte smiled, nodding. Sucy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help herself from giving a small smile as well.

"Very well! Courtesy of Itamae Astuko Kagari, Enjoy!" and with that, Akko removed the lids covering their plates.

Curiously, Lotte and Sucy leaned forward, inspecting their plates. Lotte's eyes widened, unsure of which piece of colorful sushi she should start with. Noticing the Finn's uncertainty, Akko pointed to roll in the corner of her plate.

"Try that one Lotte!" She said eagerly. "That type of sushi is called futomaki! That stuff on the outside is seaweed, and the inside is rice and some filling! I made that one with crab, cucumber, and creamcheese!" Trusting her friend's suggestion, Lotte popped the roll into her mouth. As she chewed the sushi, Lotte was amazed at the flavors. They blended perfectly with one another.

"Wow Akko!" Exclaimed the orange haired girl. "That was incredible! Which one should I eat next?" Akko gave a bit of a smug laugh, knowing her friend would enjoy it. She spent the next few minutes explaining each piece of sushi, and what was in it to her friend. Each time she ate one, Lotte would tell her it was delicious, and complimented her cooking. Meanwhile, Sucy sat in silence, staring at her plate. As Lotte finished her plate, Akko turned to the mushroom witch.

"Come on Sucy! Try one! I promise you'll like it!"

Sucy only grunted in response, slowly moving to pick up one of the rolls on her plate. Holding it up to her face to inspect, Sucy frowned. It hardly looked appetizing, but looking at Akko's eager smile and knowing how much effort she put into it, Sucy sighed and put the roll in her mouth. Slowly, her grimace changed into an expression of shock. After she finished swallowing, Sucy simply said one thing;

"Wow. That was really good."

Despite the monotone voice in which it was delivered, the vote of praise meant the world to Akko. Smiling at her friends, near tears in her eyes, Akko reached across the counter and pulled them into a fierce hug.

"See? I knew you guys would like it!" Akko blubbered, very much crying now. "I'm so happy that I got to share something from home with you guys!"

Taken aback by, Akko's sudden tears Lotte awkwardly patted her teammates back. "Akko, where this coming from? You know we're always happy to try new things with you. Right Sucy?" Lotte turned to the mushroom witch expectantly. Sucy nodded before responding.

"Yeah no matter what idiot scheme you cook up, we'll have your back."

Akko sniffled, releasing her friends from her grasp. Wiping her tears, Akko gave a thankful smile. "I guess I've just been feeling a little homesick lately," the brunette explained. "If I'm being honest, part of the reason I was so up in arms about you guys trying sushi is because I kinda miss it. My parents run a sushi shop back home, so it's always been a big part of my life." Akko smiled as she thought of her mom and dad, working away in their little shop on the corner. "Anyway, thanks for indulging me. I know it's silly, but it means a lot." At this Lotte shook her head.

"There's nothing silly about missing home Akko. It's happens to all of us!" smiling brightly at her friend, she continued, "I'm happy to help you feel more at home." Sucy nodded in agreement. Smiling to herself, Akko realized, she really did have some incredible friends. Returning to her earlier air of confidence, Akko crossed her arms.

"So, final verdict. What did you think?" Akko asked excitedly

"Absolutely incredible!" Lotte exclaimed happily.

"Glad you think so! Sucy?"

At Akko's question, both her and Lotte turned to eye the Lavender haired witch.

With a small smile, she answered "Eh, it was pretty good. Mushroom based dishes are still better."

Akko gave her a playful pout, before all three friends broke into laughter.


End file.
